User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Food that should be added in Minecraft!
Well yeah, idk i am also out of ideas, and i should explain tho the ingredients for the foods on my list how to do it in Minecraft, but maybe i am too lazy or ya can guess, ask me one of these i can tell ya ok? So here includes all cool kinds of food, drinks, lunch, candy, drinks, etc. "Top 10 Food that should be added in Minecraft!" (Now, now... Now ya i try my best, even drinks counts, and maybe candy too!) 10: Coconuts! (Coconuts can be added if Coconut trees was added, or palm trees, ya know? Ya can drink Coconut milk i think!) 9: Bananas! (Bananas will also be added in Palm Trees, they can be eaten the way it is... If ya could uh peel if it works in Minecraft, ya can either eat it with the peel on, or ya can peel the peel off, just like irl!) 8: Chocolate! (Fish: Did you say.. Chocolate? Me: Yes sir... Since i could make rlly eh make a chocolate factory in Minecraft with the help of adding chocolate if it was added, ya can create it tho, at least it have cocoa!) 7: Tea! (Yeah, just drink the tea! Idk how to... Create, tea?) 6: Coca Cola! (If they have a machine with drinks, ya could choose Coca Cola and it pops out then, first ya open it and drinks it, well, good idea?) 5: ICE CREAM! (:D Oh yeah, it oh... Well i know the recipe maybe?) 4: Sushi! (You can create fish into sushi in the game... Idk how tho?) 3: Cheese! (With cheese, ya can... Put it on mouse traps if mice and traps was also added in?) 2: Hamburgers! (I bet it will work, if frying pans was added oh too? Well cows drop meat but heh just uh but ya can put it in frying pan then it is hamburger!) Honorable Mentions: Hot Dogs, Tacos, Noodles, Bamboo (But Bamboo maybe is not food, and it is for pandas!), Lasagna (And other kinds of pastas like Spaghetti and that other stuff!), Coffee, Donuts, and Pancakes! Dishonorable Mention: (:).. :( ;/ Right, Oh rlly Dishonorable Mention is the only is the only food the kind i don't want to be added) "Broccoli!" (Why? Well it is not that for sure bad lol for sure it is just... Kids do not wanna eat that, so yeah... No omg broccoli! And number one is:..... PIZZA! (Did ya knew it? Well, of course why not if ya thinked of pizza... Still, in MagmaMusen who is a YouTuber creating creative stuff in Minecraft he once rename things with nametags and he made Pumpkin Pie into Pizza now.... Now Pumpkin Pie into Pizza makes sense, if Pizza was added it would look the way in his thumbnail of that video, with Pepperoni or ya could add what ya want on the pizza, maybe it is more flat and have another form? Ok idk maybe?) So yeah, i tried my best! Anything ya agree with? Thx for watching! If ya agree with something or idk tell me ask me which of these ah ya wonder i will say the ingredients and ya maybe do your list? Category:Blog posts